


难解之谜

by TheEulerConstant (Fanny1995214)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fem!Sherlock, Genderswap
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanny1995214/pseuds/TheEulerConstant
Summary: 夏洛克热爱解谜，也擅长于此。但是约翰也许是她遇到的最难解的谜题。girl!Sherlock/John





	难解之谜

夏洛克喜欢谜题。从她还是个孩子的时候起，她就热爱把琐碎的线索按照逻辑拼接成一幅完整的图画，并且她十分擅长于此。事实上——如果你足够会观察的话——世间的几乎一切事物都可以视作谜题：无论它是多么平凡，总有不完整的一块，总有不为人所知的一块，总有可变的、不确定的一块。

然而，夏洛克逐渐领悟到，世间千万谜题之中，最复杂难解的恐怕就是人了。西装革履、道貌岸然的资产管理者私下里可能是个酗酒的虐待狂，衣着褴褛、肮脏不堪的街头流浪汉可能会头一个跳出来痛击阴暗街角的抢劫犯，每天在孩子的学校、超市和家三点一线的足球妈妈可能兼职做着色情热线客服，看起来未经世事、手无缚鸡之力的公学女生可能冷血地毒杀自己的闺蜜…… 在她的侦探生涯刚刚开始的那段日子里，她总是被那些一环套一环的犯罪动机深深迷惑又深深吸引，在抽丝剥茧探清案情的同时，她也在一层一层地探索人性的真相和本质。她知道自己或许永远无法真正了解人心，了解人类感情的多变，但不断积累的经验告诉她，尽管从整体上说人类是极其复杂的，可是就个体而言，人却简单得可笑——当你剥离了那些表面的行为规范，那些为融入社会或迎合道德标准而做出的伪装，那些出于习惯或者所谓善心的套餐式的辞藻，一个人的本性就难免暴露无疑。她能在五千镑的定制西装下看到贪婪和控制欲，她能在沾满污垢的灰败面孔下看到正义感和愤世嫉俗，她能在厨房围裙和购物手袋下看到孤独和难耐的激情，她能在过膝短裙和马尾辫下看到虚荣和妒忌。

从某种程度上说，对于“人”这个谜题，她已然找到了破解的工具。就像解剖人的肉体（皮肤->肌肉->神经->骨骼->内脏），她可以系统性地解剖人的灵魂，用柳叶刀般的锋利，以外科医生般的速度和精准。

直到她遇到约翰。

客观地讲，约翰和她曾经遇到的（以及未来将遇到的）任何一个普通人类相比并没有什么不同。灵长类人种，雄性，中年，身高中等，体重平均，健康状况良好，智力水平高于平均。她也可以用观察任何人的方式观察到约翰的背景和历史，但和其他人不一样的是，她发现自己不能看透他。

她险些以为是自己的推理能力出问题了，但她趁着约翰埋头吃意大利面的时候把安杰洛餐厅里的顾客挨个演绎了一遍，发现所有人的本质无一例外地暴露在她的解析下：3号桌的拜金男正努力盘算着怎么摆脱和他的有钱老婆的婚前协议好让他在离婚时能多拿个几百万，7号桌的大学生正在和一个考试枪手发短信让其代为参加一场重要的期末考，12号桌的女士正在摆弄着钱包里的粉饼盒思索是否需要再去化妆间掩饰脸上家暴的痕迹……贪婪，愚蠢，懦弱，以及歇斯底里的矫饰。一直是这些东西，从未改变。

但是约翰…约翰就像是个行走的反例。每当她想用一个什么词汇来概括自己对约翰的观察结果，总会很快又看到约翰身上的无声反驳。用普通人的标准评判，约翰绝对算聪明（毕竟医学院可不是一般人能读下来的），但他毫无困难地接受（而且欣赏！）夏洛克对自己天才的展示（炫耀），甚至在听到夏洛克“你是个白痴”的论断时也只是一笑而过。作为一位前军官（以及战争英雄），约翰是骄傲的，但他并不自负，而且一次又一次地在破案中对夏洛克言听计从。约翰温柔和气、彬彬有礼，但他面对威胁却毫不退让、反唇相讥（她还记得麦克罗夫特在第一次绑架约翰后给她发来的几乎是抱怨的短信，那条短信她一直没舍得删掉）。约翰有着极强的道德观（夏洛克不止一次在这方面受到约翰的说教），但他在为夏洛克拔枪杀人的时候可一点都没犹豫。约翰被阿富汗的回忆深深所困，但在一夜的噩梦后，却又像个怀念战场的士兵一样清理他的勃朗宁。约翰（作为一个英国男人）言行举止充满老派的绅士风度，但又抓住每一个合适的时机跟每一个女人露骨地调情（而且成功率高得惊人）。

这几乎让习惯于把每个人放进贴好标签的盒子里的夏洛克大乱阵脚。约翰不属于任何一个盒子，无论怎样的标签都不适合约翰。在认识约翰的一个星期后，夏洛克不得不暂时接受这样一个论断，那就是约翰是个特例。或许正因为约翰用就事论事的态度对待每一个人而不是草率地遵循刻板印象（就以夏洛克为例，约翰发自内心地赞赏她的高速推理与出色演绎，但也斩钉截铁地批评她的那些缺乏同理心的刻薄语句；约翰不介意和一名女性合租并且还任劳任怨地承担了大部分（好吧，是所有）家务，但是在夏洛克把人体器官和蔬菜放在一起或者用热水壶盛放真菌样本的时候也不介意用一本字典的脏字表达他的恼火），约翰其人也绝不会是某些概括性形容词的简单组合。

于是在没有案子的时候，夏洛克就会把对约翰的种种观察和分析从自己的思维宫殿里取出来细细咀嚼。也许终有一天约翰会被她咀嚼透彻，成为档案柜里的一份“已解决”的案例，但就目前来说，约翰仍然是个极其复杂极其美妙的谜题。

有趣的是，夏洛克常常发现自己会在约翰身上看到一些以前没有看到（或者被她忽略）的东西。比如阳光下约翰的头发是麦田一样的金色，比如约翰举起枪瞄准或者用拳脚制服嫌疑人的时候虹膜会从海蓝色变成夜空的墨色，比如约翰对感兴趣的女人微笑时嘴唇的线条是坏小子似的斜线，比如约翰的肌肉慢慢在大街小巷追捕罪犯中重新丰满了起来（夏洛克不会承认她在约翰从浴室里出来的时候盯着他赤裸的上半身看了很久，险些被约翰发现）。

又比如…约翰在女友家过夜回来后心满意足、浑身发光的样子，性福得简直可恨。

不，等等。停下。删除。删掉可恨那部分。观察记录不应掺杂观察者的主观情感。

夏洛克一直竭力避免感情因素对自己判断力的影响，在剔除个人情感这方面做得也一向成功，但是自从约翰与人约会或者做爱的事实令她觉得全部内脏都纠缠在一起之后，她就再也不能制止自己去感受了。

她感觉伤心、失望、痛苦、焦虑、嫉妒，当她听见约翰一边为晚上的约会打领带喷古龙水一边哼着歌的时候，当她看见约翰（穿着他最好的那身西装，金发梳理得格外整齐）步伐矫健、精神抖擞地走出门去的时候，当她被第二天一早约翰打开门的声音（她能从约翰的脚步里判断出他昨晚高潮过几次）吵醒的时候，当她闻到在厨房里泡茶做早餐的约翰身上遗留的淡淡的女性香水味的时候。

多年来被她彻底隔绝的种种感情把她淹没，像灭世的洪水，像大西洋上的飓风，像原始森林中的野火。她尝试着停止这一切——尼古丁贴片只能将那些感受稍稍钝化，小提琴的和谐严谨在不经意间转化成了深情哀怨，一桩能打9分的密室三重谋杀案也只不过让她短暂地屏蔽内心，她甚至差一点就给麦克罗夫特打电话要求去东欧给MI6做卧底了。

她发现自己会忍不住在约翰约会的时候发短信让他回来给自己帮些无关紧要的忙——虽然自己以往也常常会支使约翰干这干那，但是最近这些无礼的命令式的短信与约翰的约会的重合率实在是高得令人起疑。她绝不相信约翰没有注意到这样的趋势，但每一次约翰都好脾气地抛下约会对象，回到公寓来帮她寻找掉到橱柜后面的烧杯、整理某桩旧案的文件、购买某种她声称紧急需要的特殊品牌的牛奶，然后温和地但是坚定地告诉她下次不要再在短信里小题大做了。

她讨厌这个冲动的、情绪化的、毫无理智的自己，但是约翰——普通的、非凡的、平易近人的、不可思议的、温柔的、勇敢的、疲倦的、渴望危险的、破碎的、完美的约翰——让她变得冲动、情绪化、毫无理智，让她原本笃信的对人性的理解支离破碎，让她精心设立的与整个世界的屏障土崩瓦解。

她不知道该怎么解释发生在自己身上的变化。解析人性本已挑战重重，剖析自己更是难上加难。约翰对她的强烈吸引力可以用友情来解释吗？约翰是她最好的朋友——如果她对这类词语负责任的话，那么约翰也可以说是她唯一的朋友——所以她当然不愿意失去约翰，而约翰频繁的约会意味着他很有可能会在某一天离开221B，对吧？那么自己对这种前景感到难过甚至恐慌也是符合逻辑的吧？但是自己对约翰其他方面的…关注又怎么解释呢？约翰没有穿上衣的时候自己想去触摸他左肩上那个明显的伤疤的渴望，约翰下意识地用舌头润湿嘴唇的时候自己也想这么做的渴望，约翰在一场惊心动魄的追逐或者搏斗后因为肾上腺素而勃起的时候自己想看看他不着寸缕的样子的渴望，这些难道能归结于友情吗？

她是爱上了约翰吗？

可是如何定义“爱”呢？爱情与友情的分隔线又在哪里呢？

她回忆起自己在尝试做个哲学家的那段时期里（很短暂，因为哲学的探讨必须有完美的逻辑，但逻辑完备不意味着答案唯一这个发现让她沮丧地放弃了这条道路）选修的哲学课。她回忆起哲学家们对友情和爱情的定义在词汇上是何等相似。她回忆起自己问讲师，友情和爱情的区别到底在哪里，得到的回答，Eros，却又只不过是另一个模糊不清的术语。

那么约翰令她感受到的那种渴望，那种触碰、亲吻、凝视的渴望，就是所谓的eros吗，就是那使情爱区别于友爱的爱欲吗？那种欲求究竟是对亲近的渴求，还是对性的渴求呢？前者当然也可以界定为十分亲密的友情，后者也有friends with benefits作为例证，所以无论她感受到的一切如何解释，都未必意味着爱情。

而她想证明自己……

等等。她想证明自己的确是爱上了约翰。用无可辩驳的方式。

在相当一段时间之后，在事态有了实质性的改变之后，在她能用更加清晰的逻辑来思考这件事的时候，她才明白过来，爱情很可能根本无法用哲学的方式来定义，因为这难免落入词汇游戏的窠臼。即便你能从什么地方搜罗来爱情的准确定义，就像化学方程式一样有着确定的配比，或者像线性方程组一样有着规范的解法和答案，你也永远无法客观地测量和求解自己的内心，便也无法根据标准进行科学的比对。在爱情这件事上，你所能做的其实只有认准那么一个人，然后义无反顾地跳进一场冒险。

而夏洛克最终也是这么做的。

在花费了将近三天三夜追查由一件诡异的谋杀案引出的跨国人口贩卖团伙并终于破解了他们的秘密通讯手段从而将其破获后，夏洛克把仍然沉浸在破案的激动心情中的约翰摁在关闭的公寓大门上，对他逐条陈述了自己的种种渴望和幻想。

那之后发生的事情，夏洛克发誓她有努力记录，但依然只在她的记忆里留下了一片模糊不清的迷雾。但她清晰地记得第二天早上的每一个微小的细节：约翰在起居室里走动的脚步声（2次高潮），约翰一边在厨房里做早餐一边哼着她常常拉给他听的那支欢快的门德尔松，窗缝里射进来的阳光照在约翰的胸膛上（他的胸毛是纤细的、柔软的金色），约翰给她早安吻的时候身上没有任何女人的香水味（但是有很淡很淡的她的香体露的味道），约翰用医生的温柔的、沉稳的手抚摸过她身上的每一个草莓色的吻痕，约翰用军人的坚定的、有力的手让她在波涛汹涌的快感中流下生理性的泪水（她甚至都不在意自己其实还有点酸痛）……

她觉得自己肯定是爱上约翰了。而且她一点都不在乎上述论断很可能并不符合逻辑，也没有完整的证据链支持。

因为她知道最重要的是，约翰是只属于她一个人的谜题了。她也许永远都不能看透他、解开他，但她心甘情愿用一生去尝试。


End file.
